A New Adventure
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: ONE SHOT: What happens off camera at Robin of Locksley's proposal to the Evil Queen ((Dark OutlawQueen)) M for SMUT, of course ;)


**For anyone who was screaming at the television last night, at the season finale of Once Upon a Time, here is a (smutty) one shot of what happened off camera during Robin of Locksley's proposal to the Evil Queen. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

It has been three days since her fate was restored, three days since she'd once again rejoined the light in a selfless maneuver to conquer evil.

She sits now, clothed in her favorite deep navy blue, velvet gown in front of the mirror. It's her favorite one; long-sleeved, lined with jewels on the collar, an open back.

Life has, rather rapidly, fallen back into place for the new queen-turned-thief since the time she had relocated back into her own castle, and then once again since the threats of evil and the destruction of her realm have been vanquished.

The Evil Queen has found light within her heart, and now holds onto it stronger than ever, powered by the very love she carries for her own little piece of a happy ending she has found within her beloved Robin of Locksley.

And as she sits in front of her vanity, brushing out her long, rippling tresses of ebony that cascade down from an elegant updo, the Queen quietly muses over the luck she has been blessed with, the fresh start she had thought she never deserved.

But now she has it, literally in the flesh and blood…her second chance. Yet, so hard the royal has turned her focus towards working to obtain something that seemed so elusive, so impalpable, that she'd never even thought about what could possibly come after achieving such a feat. What would be next for her? Now that the Queen has what she had been searching her entire life for, what is to become of her? What will happen now?

Just then, fate being once again on her side, something whizzes through the air. It rudely interrupts her ponderings and directs her attention towards the frame of her mirror, where a fresh and feathered arrow juts out from the intricately carved design in the wood. And immediately, her heart stops and her breath catches within her throat. A small gasp parts her lips as eyes are instantly drawn to the small scroll wrapped around the stick of the arrow…and a beautiful diamond ring dangling from the string that attaches it all together. With her heart pounding, the Queen reaches towards the rolled parchment. Then, with shaky hands, she pulls at the string, letting the scroll unwrap itself from the arrow whilst holding the ring within the palm of her hand. And she reads the inscription.

 _Ready for a new adventure?_

At this, a wide smile takes shape upon her features. Her eyes become glossy with tears. She reads the inscription again, not quite believing what he is asking. In her astonishment, she can't help but let out a soft laugh. Placing the parchment down, the Queen then examines the ring, a beautiful piece so simple yet so elegant. Her smile only widens even further as she turns the jewel and metal over in her fingers, instantly falling in love with the way the diamond sparkles as it catches the light that shines in through the balcony.

"I do hope this intrusion hasn't cost me my head, Your Majesty." A voice, low, gentle, and heavily accented husks, making the Queen jump slightly, turning in her seat with the ring still in her grasp. She faces her true love with a watery gaze, accompanied by a bright smile.

"Robin…" she chokes as she gazes upon her lover who stands in the archway of the bedchamber with nothing but adoration upon his features. The Queen shakes her head in disbelief and struggles to keep her emotions at bay. "Does this mean…?"

At her whispered question, Robin immediately crosses the room, his boots thumping against the stone floor. As soon as he approaches her, he wordlessly drops to his knees. Covering the hand that holds the ring in both hands, the thief looks into his love's shining, chocolate brown eyes. He smiles one of those smiles that instantly has his Queen melting from her very core.

"Yes, my love," Robin whispers; hope bursting through the epicenter of his sparkling, sapphire gaze. "Will you begin a new journey with me…as my wife? Will you be my happy beginning? Will you marry me?"

She lets out a soft breath. A small tear of joy falls down her ivory cheek, leaving behind a salty streak that shines in the light. The Queen's heart continues to beat rapidly as her soul rejoices within. She is so filled with indescribable emotion that she can hardly speak the words. Yet, her nod is simple enough as it elicits a wide smile from the man opposite her.

Robin slides the ring over her finger, all the while smiling up at her with that dimpled smile she so loves. And when the gesture is done, the Queen can hardly contain herself any longer as she slides off her seat, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around her beloved. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss as the royal hugs her thief tightly.

"I…" she whispers; the powerful and raw emotion all too overwhelming to speak.

"I know," he breathes, his voice low and rasping. "I love you too."

The Queen lets out a soft laugh against his lips and happily kisses him again. Her hands move to cup both sides of his face as her thief deepens the kiss. Fire sparks inside both of them; their love burning brighter than ever before. It heats their souls, empowers their hearts, and sets their bodies aflame. Desire courses through their veins, awakening their senses of none but each other.

"I want you…" the Queen husks, her voice hoarse with arousal. Her fingers comb through her lover's blonde locks.

"How could I ever refuse?" Robin replies breathily as he pulls from her breathlessly; his eyes wide and dilated with want.

The royal gazes at him just as needy, if not, needier. Her chest rises and falls rapidly. Her cheeks become flushed. With another breath, she kisses him once more, this time even more fervently. Robin returns each eager kiss, all the while raking his fingers up and down the side of her body; blazing hot trails in their wake.

With one snap of her fingers, the Queen transports both to the bed, where they fall softly atop one another from a puff of magic smoke. She comes to straddle him, pushing the long skirt of her gown up and over her knees to accommodate. Bending down, her lips meet those of her thief's once more. The thick locks of her ponytail swipe the pillows beside Robin's head as the Queen becomes more aggressive, sucking greedily on his lower lip; making the man moan in response. She rolls her hips over his hardening bulge, teasing his growing erection in the perfect way that always makes him giddy with need.

The thief hums in approval, his eyes falling closed as his hands continue to blindly wander her body, exploring every curve she has to offer with the same zeal as first time. However, wishing to feel more skin than velvet, he is quick to slide the sleeves off the Queen's delicate arms and push her royal attire down and over her waist. The royal kicks the fabric away, leaving herself in nothing but her lacy black bra and thong. The allure of her bare skin is far too much for the thief.

Robin hums appreciatively as he places his hands upon his love once again, feeling her soft, warm skin underneath his palms. The Queen busies herself with the ties of her man's simple tunic, and upon finding that it is far too difficult and time consuming to undo in this particular moment, she rips through the garment, rendering it useless as it falls limply open and exposes her lover's thick, hard, and muscular body.

Licking her lips, the Queen is unable to resist placing a kiss over Robin's stomach, further making his breath hitch at the close vicinity she is to where he really desires her.

"Keep going…" he urges, reaching down to pull at the band that keeps the Queen's tresses tied up. In an instant, waves of raven fall in a mess over his body before she is tossing them to the side and grasping at the leather belt on his trousers.

His pants are done in seconds and he is springing free. The Queen grins hungrily as she licks her lips seductively. She wastes no second in grabbing her thief's thick length and twisting firmly. Robin gasps loudly, his hips inadvertently bucking upward as his love begins to pump him, slowly at first. She loves the way his body reacts, and it turns her on to no end to see him this way, to overwhelm him with pleasure. With a smile, she steals one of his moans from his lips.

"Touch me, thief…" she demands against him. And immediately, the man eagerly complies, both his hands rising up and around her back to undo her bra. He then cups and kneed her breasts, taking both of her nipples between his thumb and pointer fingers and twisting them firmly. At this, Regina moans loudly, arching her back and pushing her breasts further into his grasp. All the while, she never fails to break her rhythm as she works her hand up and down his hardened length.

"Make me come," she commands breathlessly as her body begins to quiver. She gasps loudly, her eyes falling immediately closed as she feels his fingers circling before pressing into her clit.

"Agh, Robin!" she cries, her grip on his length tightening as his fingers rub circles upon her sensitive nub. "Yes! Please…more!" She begs him fervently.

Robin quickens the pace, bringing his Queen to the very brink of orgasm before she is spilling over with a loud moan. The thief grins as he feels his fingers come away, dripping with her sweet juices. Seductively, he licks each one, staring up at his love coquettishly.

"My turn," he growls, surging upward and knocking the Queen to her back. She falls with a thump, watching with wide eyes as he shifts over her. Pulling her underwear down, Robin wastes no time in burying himself in her. He does so with a deep and guttural moan, his forehead falling to press against hers. The Queen lets out short breaths, her legs hugging her lover's sides as he begins to move, thrusting firmly. Her back arches as pleasure surges through her veins each and every time he hits her g-spot. Eyes flutter closed and temperatures rise. Moans become more apparent.

The pace quickens. Her body rocks violently upon the bed as her thief pounds into her, grunting and groaning as he works to send them both spiraling up towards oblivion. It isn't long until that delicious moment when her walls come closing in, heightening the friction and sending the both of them rocketing towards ecstasy.

"Harder, Robin!" The Queen urges fervently, "Even harder!"

Beads of sweat collect on the man's back. The royal can feel sweat dribble down the back of her neck. They are so close.

Squeezing their eyes shut, they fall together. Time stops as they simultaneously come crashing down into a heap of hot, sweaty bodies and entangled limbs.

It takes time for them to recover, to ride down and regain their composure. Muscles are relaxed and tension is nowhere to be found. The pair finds themselves lying naked side by side; her head on his chest, his fingers lazily combing through her hair.

This is where they are meant to be, and this is where they intend to stay. It all becomes so clear now as the Queen realizes that this will be her future; her marriage, her new life with her one true love…her soulmate. She has everything that she could possibly want. Everything she needs is lying right beside her, smiling down at her with a gaze that says that she is the most important thing in his world. He is her happiness, her sanctuary, her lifeline, her love. And she is his.

For the first time in her life, she has found a love stronger than she could possibly imagine…and it will only grow from here on as they begin this new adventure into their perfect piece of a happy ending.


End file.
